Procer of Regnum
by smoss
Summary: What happens when The Realms decided that the Magical World need to be Ruled once more by the House of Potter.


**November 2, 1981  
Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England**

Darkness covered the road known as Privet Drive as a small baby lay upon the steps leading to number four, yet he was not alone for long before several cars flooded the road. The noise from doors of the cars seem to have woken up some of the residences of Privet Drive, before one of the vehicles in question stopped before the walkway leading toward the house marked with a 4.

Agents belonging to the Security Service and Specialist Protection began to secure the area before the doors on a BMW E12 were open to allow an elderly man in his late eighties to exit the car. Agents watched those that had been awoken as the man walked to the steps of Number 4 and picked up the small bundle that laid on the step moments before the door yanked opened revealing a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black mustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue mean eyes.

"Do you people realize what time it is," the man yelled as notice the man standing on his steps and his neighbors that were looking out.

"Mister Vernon Dursley, in my arms I hold the maternal nephew to you wife," the man replied as he looked Vernon in the eye, "However, the Government would like to take charge of your nephew, you can sign some forms that will be brought to you and get a handsome cheque, I need your answer sir."

Vernon took a moment to look at the old man for a moment before nodding his acceptance; they really did not need another child in the house and added to that fact that his wife dislikes her sister. Taking the forms, he began to sign his signature at the mark spot, not even asking if they old man would like to come inside.

Vernon looked the paper over once more before handing it back to the old man, "Take the boy and give me my cheque."

The elderly man did not even look at Mister Dursley, as one of his escorts moved forward and handed the man a folder, "Oh and Mister Dursley, this all falls under the Official Secrets Act."

As fast as the man and his escorts arrived onto Privet Drive, they were gone a moment with an infant named Harry Potter. Many of the agents did not understand why the Chief of Staff to the Sovereign was coming into Little Whinging; however, they were not one to question the will of the queen. Yet, the man sitting in the back of the car was not just the Chief of Staff; he was the Commander of the Veneficus Tutor of Flos (Magical Defenders of the Crown).

That Division was one of the oldest magical bodyguard units still serving a reigning monarch after Japan, however there were only three hundred member of the Division at any given time and they swore fealty only to the Reigning Monarch of the Commonwealth. The Monarch word was law for them and it was the only law to them, yet Brigadier William Baker could not help but wonder what his Monarch would want with the Boy-Who-Lived, one Harry Potter.

The trip from Little Whinging to London was not that eventful since traffic was non-existence, thus allowing a one-hour trip to turn into thirty-five minutes. The trip into the city had to be one of the fastest that Brigadier Baker had ever seen as Scotland Yard cleared the roadways to Buckingham Palace.

**Buckingham Palace**

Most people would that that in the dead of night that the Royal Family would be asleep, yet that was not the case this night, because even while people sleep, one's government never stopped running just because the day was over. Yet even as Brigadier Baker walked into the throne room, he noticed the Prime Minister, The Right Honourable Margaret Thatcher; the Lord Chancellor and the Home Secretary, The Right Honourable The Lord Hailsham of St Marylebone; the entire Privy Council; the Secretaries of State for Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland.

Yet sitting in her chair in front of everyone sat Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of the Faith. Tucking the child in his arms, William knelled before his Sovereign.

"Your Majesty, may I present the Boy-Who-Lived, one Harry Potter," William said as he raised the sleeping boy for the Queen's eyes.

Elizabeth reached forward and took the child from the arms of her Division Commander before dismissing him from the room with a wave of her hand. She took a moment to move a lock of hair from over his head to reveal a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"May I present to the Court, the Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince of the Magical Realm; Harry Potter."

People began to clap for the for the resurfacing or the Magical Throne, and it was at that point that Harry Potter woke on November 1st, 1981 to the Household Staff. Elizabeth took a moment to look at her hope to the Magical World for one moment before handing him off to a nanny and looking at the Her Majesty's Government senior officials. She could see that Margaret was waiting to ask a question but it was not proper to questions' one Queen.

The Queen looked at Thatcher before speaking, "We see that The Right Honourable Margaret Thatcher has a something she would like to say."

Looking around the room, Margaret found herself looking around the room, "Your Majesty, you realize of course that this with cause problems with the…I mean your Ministry of Magic."

"Let them," Elizabeth said as she looked at the room, "Let them come before this body until such time as they do they shall not be informed of the Prince nor his location."

She gave them no time to object as she stepped out of her chair and walked out a side door leaving the government official in a state of shock as everyone looked at Margaret who could only say, "La Reyne le veult"

In another part of the place the young Harry Potter was laid to rest after a long walk from the throne room, unaware of what laid before him in life.


End file.
